


Al lupo, al lupo! (storia di una notte)

by darkrin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non vide niente, nessuna creatura piena di artigli e zanne, con occhi rossi e denti gialli, nascosta nell’ombra, ma Caroline sapeva che il mostro era lì, in attesa. Sentiva il suo respiro provenire dall’armadio, scivolare tra le ante e far sventolare i suoi vestiti. / Storia di una notte più epilogo<br/>(Klaus/Caroline | Spin-off di "C'era una volta (storia di un mostro)" | Shameless fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al lupo, al lupo! (storia di una notte)

  
**Warnings:** shameless fluff, Spin-off di C'era una volta. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
A svegliarla fu il rumore del vento che soffiava e grugniva nel suo armadio. Caroline fece un respiro profondo e socchiuse gli occhi, rimanendo immobile e seminascosta tra le pesanti coperte e il cuscino. Se il mostro avesse capito che era sveglia l’avrebbe uccisa per impedirle di cercare aiuto.  
Non vide niente, nessuna creatura piena di artigli e zanne, con occhi rossi e denti gialli, nascosta nell’ombra, ma sapeva che era lì, in attesa. Sentiva il suo respiro provenire dall’armadio, scivolare tra le ante e far sventolare i suoi vestiti.  
Caroline lanciò un’occhiata alla porta della sua stanza e corrugò la fronte, cercando di calcolare la distanza. Klaus l’avrebbe saputa. Klaus avrebbe saputo esattamente quanti secondi avrebbe impiegato a raggiungere la sicurezza della luce accesa del corridoio, ma lei non era Klaus e Klaus era a due stanze di distanza. Caroline prese un respiro profondo, cercando di non tremare, di non far capire alla creatura che era sveglia e che sapeva -   
Non poteva rimanere lì. La creatura l’avrebbe uccisa nel sonno o nella veglia e – _non poteva._ Doveva raggiungere Klaus e sarebbe stata al sicuro. Raggiungere Klaus. Ma per farlo doveva uscire dal letto e raggiungere la porta e fuori dal letto sarebbe stata in pericolo e –  
Doveva smettere di pensare, doveva agire rapidamente e cogliere il mostro di sorpresa. Trasse un altro respiro profondo e rotolò verso il bordo del letto, tenendo gli occhi serrati. Quando sentì il piede cadere nel vuoto, esalò un singulto strozzato – _yelp!_ – e si irrigidì sul posto, terrorizzata all’idea che il mostro si fosse accorto che era sveglia e che stava cercando di scappare e che fosse pronto a saltarle alla gola per ucciderla.  
Rimase immobile, con tutti i piccoli muscoli tesi sotto la pelle, per qualche secondo prima di esalare un sospiro sollevato: non c’era nessun movimento, solo quel respiro nel suo armadio. Caroline strizzò gli occhi, prima di spalancarli di nuovo, nell’oscurità e _saltare._  
Iniziò a correre ancor prima di toccare il pavimento con i piedi nudi, spalancò la porta con uno strattone e si catapultò oltre la soglia. Nella luce del corridoio, Caroline si autorizzò a esalare un respiro sollevato, prima di lanciarsi verso la stanza di Klaus ed aprire la porta.  
Caroline sperava di trovare un annoiatissimo ibrido originale a scrutarla con rassegnazione dal suo letto, ma nella stanza non c’era nessuno.  
Fu allora che Caroline iniziò a tremare.  
   
   
   
La prima cosa che il lupo sentì fu l’odore della paura: era un profumo sottile e acre, che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque. Prima ancora di capire che cosa stesse accadendo – che cosa _potesse significare_ – la terra si stava già muovendo sotto al moto delle sue potenti zampe.  
   
   
   
 _Caroline, respira_ , si ingiunse, _Caroline devi pensare e stare calma, Klaus non c’è e sei sola e c’è un mostro che respira nel tuo armadio e farti prendere dal panico non servirà a niente_. Gridò le ultime parole nella sua mente, sentendo il terrore scivolarle lungo le ossa e raggelarle il sangue nelle vene e il fiato nella gola. Doveva stare calma. Doveva sopravvivere fino al mattino e poi – poi sarebbe andato tutto bene e avrebbe gridato a Klaus che non doveva mai, mai, lasciarla da sola e che aveva ragione lei, fino a quando non le avesse fatto male la gola, ma fino ad allora doveva stare calma e –  
Cercare aiuto. Doveva cercare aiuto, decise.  
Scivolò, lentamente, fino alla porta e la socchiuse piano per lanciare un’occhiata all’esterno: il corridoio era vuoto, non c’erano ombre, né artigli o code di mostri striscianti.  
\- Libero – sussurrò per farsi coraggio, prima di strisciare fuori dalla stanza, facendo ben attenzione a non far sbattere la porta alle sue spalle.  
   
   
   
Il mostro nell’armadio continuò a grugnire e soffiare, nascosto nell’oscurità di una stanza vuota.  
   
   
   
Alla fine del corridoio, c’era di nuovo l’oscurità e nell’oscurità potevano nascondersi altri mostri. Caroline si sgridò per non averci pensato, per non aver pensato che Klaus le aveva concesso di tenere accesa la luce del corridoio, ma che il resto della casa era buio e colmo di segreti come la sua stanza.  
 _Ma quante possibilità ci sono che ci siano più mostri, nascosti in più punti diversi di una stessa casa?_ Si chiese e decise di non soffermarsi a pensare che di mostri lei non sapeva un bel niente, che magari erano come lupi e cacciavano in branco o magari il mostro della sua stanza si era spostato senza che lei se ne accorgesse. Che magari erano come fantasmi e attraversavano le pareti e ora era alle sue spalle pronto a strozzarla con la sua coda squamos-  
 _No, smetti. Di. Pensare._  
Prese un altro respiro profondo e mise un piede nell’ombra. Sorprendentemente, il pavimento non si trasformò in una sabbia mobile e non le cedette sotto i piedi e nessuna forza invisibile la prese per le spalle, impedendole di avanzare e Caroline strinse l’orlo del pigiama tra le mani e si spinse avanti.  
Fece altri due passi nell’oscurità, prima di iniziare a correre verso la porta d’ingresso. Non si fermò a pensare che fuori era _ancora più notte_ e che la villa dei Mikaelson era isolata dal resto della città e se avesse gridato per chiamare aiuto gli unici a sentirla sarebbero stati i mostri che si nascondevano nella casa e nel bosco che la circondava su tre lati.  
   
   
   
Nel bosco, il lupo, vide la sagoma della maestosa villa avvicinarsi ad ogni passo – e ad ogni passo, anche l’odore della paura si rafforzava. Digrignò le zanne e sentì la saliva riempirgli le fauci socchiuse, mentre accelerava ancora.  
   
   
   
Era davanti al portone, quando Caroline venne improvvisamente colpita dalla consapevolezza della notte che l’attendeva oltre alla soglia e si fermò con le dita strette intorno alla maniglia fredda. Lanciò un’occhiata oltre la spalla e si morse il labbro, incerta, prima di decidere che _al diavolo! Il mostro era in camera sua_ e spalancare la porta con un gesto secco.  
Esalò un altro _yelp_ strozzato, quando fu investita da una massa di peli e zanne e artigli e seppe che stava per morire, che era stato tutto inutile perché il mostro l’aveva raggiunta e la stava per divorare. Strizzò gli occhi e sentì il fiato rimanerle fermo in gola e _sto per morire, sto per morire, sto per morire, non voglio vederlo, non voglio, se non lo guardo, forse se ne andrà, penserà che sono già morta, devo tenere gli oc-_  
Caroline spalancò le palpebre, quando sentì qualcosa di umido e freddo colpirle ripetutamente la guancia con un guaito, e si ritrovò a guardare negli occhi un immenso lupo, seduto compostamente accanto a lei. E improvvisamente le venne voglia di urlare e picchiarlo o abbracciarlo e nascondersi nella sua pelliccia.  
   
   
   
Nell’armadio il mostro si rigirò con un brontolio, facendosi precipitare addosso una pioggia di stampelle e di abitini da bambina.  
   
   
   
Il lupo voltò di scatto il capo quando sentì il rumore provenire dalla casa e ringhiò sottovoce, rimettendosi in piedi e frapponendosi tra la porta spalancata e la bambina. Stava per varcare la soglia per eliminare la fonte del rumore e della paura, quando Caroline iniziò a urlare.  
\- Sei tu – gridò oltraggiata, dandogli un pugno contro il fianco. – Sei tu. Stavi per farmi morire d’infarto. E si può sapere dove sei andato? Mi hai lasciata da sola. C’è un mostro… e tu non c’eri. Dove sei andato? E non posso credere che sei _tu_ – strepitò, continuando a colpirlo, mentre il lupo si limitava ad osservarla con aria di sufficienza, aspettando che finisse di sfogarsi.  
\- Mi hai fatto venire un infarto. Ti odio – si lamentò, poggiando la testa contro il suo fianco e stringendo ciuffi di pelo tra le dita gelide.  
L’animale esalò un verso che era qualcosa a metà tra un guaito e una risata e la bambina gli tirò una ciocca per ripicca. Era arrabbiata ed era sollevata ed era arrabbiata _perché_ era sollevata: il solo vederlo e riconoscerlo l’aveva fatta sentire improvvisamente al sicuro. Non importava che avesse artigli e zanne perché non le avrebbe fatto del male e con lui accanto, nessuno avrebbe potuto mangiarla o ucciderla nel sonno o, peggio, da sveglia.  
Il lupo rimase fermo per qualche istante, prima di scuotere leggermente il corpo, facendo esalare un grugnito infastidito alla bambina, e indicò la porta con un gesto dell’ampio muso.  
Caroline scosse la testa.  
\- No – affermò, con fermezza.  
Le parve di vedere il lupo roteare gli occhi, prima di incamminarsi oltre la soglia, completamente incurante del fatto che Caroline non volesse entrare.  
La bambina indugiò un paio d’istanti sulla porta, incerta se seguirlo o rimanere fuori, da sola. Lanciò un’occhiata all’oscurità della notte, alle sue spalle, dove ombre sembravano strisciare tra gli alberi della foresta e il fiato le si incastrò nella gola. Un istante dopo era già corsa accanto al lupo e si era aggrappata al suo pelo con un gemito sottile e spaventato.  
L’animale si limitò a lanciarle un’occhiata per assicurarsi che stesse bene, prima di iniziare a salire le scale che portavano alla sua stanza e a quella della bambina.  
Nell’oscurità della casa, la camicia da notte rossa della bambina sembrava quasi nera.  
   
Il lupo annusò attentamente la soglia della stanza di Caroline, alla ricerca di qualche traccia, di qualcosa che fosse fuori posto, ma non riusciva a riconoscere nessun odore estraneo: distingueva la fragranza fruttata del sapone di Caroline e quella della sua pelle, il profumo dei biscotti al cioccolato che la bambina aveva portato in camera, nonostante lui le avesse detto di non farlo (brontolò quando lo riconobbe) a cui si mischiavano tracce dell’odore di sua sorella e di Kol.  
Se fosse stato umano il lupo avrebbe corrugato la fronte, ma essendo un animale, si limitò a inclinare il capo di lato. Una parte di lui sapeva che era _così vicino_ alla soluzione, ma non riusciva a coglierla. Scosse il muso e decise che per prima cosa doveva tornare umano.  
Morse la manica del pigiama della bambina e la tirò delicatamente per invitarla a seguirlo. Caroline si limitò ad annuire con un sorriso tirato e a dargli una leggera carezza sul naso.  
Quando, dopo aver chiuso la porta della stanza di Klaus con grande attenzione alle loro spalle, Caroline fece per girarsi, il lupo abbaiò e la bambina abbassò il capo tra le spalle, pensando che se il mostro gli aveva sentiti e avesse deciso di attaccargli, ora, non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a salvarli e non c’era bisogno di abbaiare ché non era niente che non avesse mai visto, non da quando era una bambina, okay, ma –  
\- Puoi girarti, ora. –  
La sua voce le scivolò addosso come balsamo sulle ferite e Caroline rilasciò un sospiro che non si era resa conto di aver trattenuto, prima di voltarsi a guardarlo con un sorriso immenso. Sorriso che subito si contorse in una smorfia irata.  
\- Si può sapere dove sei stato? – gridò, portandosi le mani sui fianchi e buttando le spalle in avanti, in una posa che doveva essere minacciosa e che invece gli fece esalare una risata sottovoce. Caroline gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.  
\- Da nessuna parte… Avevo bisogno di sgranchirmi le gambe – rispose, scompigliandole i capelli.  
\- Mi hai lasciata sola – notò piccata, fermandogli la mano con le sue dita minuscole.  
\- Avevo detto a Bekah di rimanere con te, mentre ero fuori. -  
\- E non mi hai detto che saresti andato a caccia – continuò imperterrita, come se lui non avesse pronunciato parola.  
\- L’ho deciso all’ulti... –  
\- Bugiardo – lo interruppe bruscamente, lanciandogli un’occhiata di fuoco.  
Klaus si passò una mano (quella che non era ancora stretta tra quelle di Caroline) tra i capelli, con un sospiro.  
\- Pensavo non te ne saresti accorta – ammise con riluttanza.  
Caroline cercò d’ingoiare il dolore che la colpì come uno schiaffo a quella confessione e scosse il capo.  
\- Evidentemente me ne sono accorta. E Rebekah non c’è – affermò, scandendo ogni parola perché la voce non le tremasse.  
\- Già. E questo è piuttosto curioso. Bekah non mi avrebbe mai contrariato così, hmmm. –  
Caroline roteò gli occhi.  
\- Chissà come mai – sputò.  
Klaus si limitò a lanciarle un’occhiata di sufficienza.  
\- Tesoro, questo sarcasmo non ci è di nessun aiuto – concluse, puntandole l’indice contro il naso.  
Caroline ebbe voglia di roteare gli occhi _ancora più forte_ e di mordergli il dito.  
   
Quando Klaus uscì dalla stanza, dopo aver inutilmente tentato di parlare con Rebekah e aver frantumato il cellulare tra le dita al terzo: _Qui è Rebekah Mikaelson Ho di meglio da fare che rispondere. Sì, lo smalto rosso va benissimo. Non richiamatemi e non lasciate un messaggio. Grazie e a mai più._ (la prima volta che Caroline l’aveva sentito, aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, chiedendosi se Bekah avesse la minima idea di quale fosse l’utilità di una segreteria telefonica), Caroline lo seguì, stringendo tra le dita l’orlo della maglietta dell’uomo.  
\- Non penso che dovremo entrare a disturbalo – borbottò, di fronte alla porta chiusa della sua stanza.  
Klaus si limitò a ghignare: non vedeva l’ora di vedere in faccia chi aveva osato varcare la soglia della sua porta e di staccarla dal corpo a cui apparteneva. Spalancò la porta con un gesto secco e –  
Caroline esalò un urletto sottile, quando lo sentì ringhiare. Il ringhiò si trasformò ben presto in un urlo in grado di scuotere le fondamenta dell’intera casa e di tutta Mystic Falls.  
 _\- Kol. –_  
   
   
   
Il mostro aprì gli occhi di scatto, quando si sentì chiamare. Non fece in tempo a realizzare cosa fosse l’oggetto appuntito che aveva conficcato nella schiena – una stampella – prima di trovarsi scaraventato contro il muro e a faccia a faccia con gli occhi gialli del fratello.  
\- Nik, sei tornato – osservò con leggerezza, ignorando i calcinacci che gli erano precipitati intorno e la mano che era stretta intorno alla gola.  
Klaus si limitò a ringhiare.  
\- Direi che qualcosa è andato storto nella tua trasformazione. Nik, sei di nuovo umano, non devi abbaiare. Lo vedi cosa succede a fare le cose di fretta per tornare a casa dalla tua _bel…_ -  
La frattura della tiroide interruppe il suo discorso e Kol lanciò un’occhiata offesa al fratello, ché stava facendo un discorso così bello. Klaus lo scaraventò a terra e si allontanò con un ennesimo sibilo disgustato, passandosi le mani tra i capelli.  
Caroline, che era rimasta per tutto il tempo sulla porta, fece un minuscolo passo avanti. Kol alzò il capo e le sorrise, allegro e ferino come un gatto, come una belva, come il mostro che non era.  
\- Era Kol. È sempre stato… _Kol_ – esalò, sbalordita.  
Tutta la paura che aveva provato, tutto il terrore che aveva rischiato di soffocarla, sembrava ora nuotarle nel corpo in cerca di una via d’uscita, di uno _scopo_. Era stato tutto inutile perché era Kol e Kol non era un mostro, era…  
\- _Idiota_ – sibilò, con la fronte corrugata e gli occhi sottili come spilli, prima di voltarsi e scappare in corridoio perché nessuno la vedesse arrossire per la vergogna di aver avuto paura di _Kol_.  
Tre battiti di ciglia dopo, Klaus era accanto a lei.  
\- Sembra che mia sorella sia stata invitata a uscire dal _barista_ – sibilò. – E non poteva rifiutare un _appuntamento_ – quasi sputò l’ultima parola – anche se significava deludere _suo fratello_. Quindi ha chiamato Kol e gli ha ordinato di sostituirla, minacciandolo di tagliargli “ _quello che lo rende l’uomo migliore sulla faccia della terra”_. Sperava di tornare prima di me, la mia sciocca sorellina. E Kol, Kol pensava che doveva starti il più vicino possibile. E il più vicino possibile era nel tuo armadio, secondo lui. –  
Caroline annuì, con la testa bassa e gli occhi fissi sui suoi piedi nudi, non si chiese come avesse fatto Kol a dirglielo o se l’avesse capito da solo.  
\- Tesoro? –  
La bambina scosse rapidamente la testa.  
\- Sono… sono stata una sciocca. Era… Era Kol e avrei dovuto saperlo, avrei dovuto capirlo e invece… Ho pensato… che fosse un mostro – esalò una risata strozzata e amara. – Ho pensato… Anche se tu avevi detto che i mostri non esistono e… sono un vampiro, non una bambina, non… avrei… e invece. Dio, sono _così stupida. Stupida. Stupida_ – singhiozzò, strofinandosi gli occhi con le dita.  
Klaus le prese le mani tra le sue per fermarla e guardarla negli occhi e scosse il capo.  
\- Kol e Rebekah sono gli unici idioti e ti assicuro che riceveranno la loro punizione per questo. –  
Caroline si voltò di scatto e gli nascose il capo contro il fianco. Sapeva che doveva dire qualcosa per salvare Kol e Bekah dalle ripercussioni in cui sarebbero sicuramente incorsi, ma aveva otto anni e un nodo in gola e voleva solo – _Yelp!_  
Improvvisamente, Caroline si ritrovò caricata sulla spalla dell’uomo.  
\- Non puoi dormire in una stanza con un cadavere – affermò.  
\- Gli hai spezzato il collo – esclamò oltraggiata, poggiandogli le braccia contro la schiena e facendo pressione per guardargli la nuca, che ondeggiava al ritmo dei suoi passi decisi.  
Klaus alzò le spalle con assoluta noncuranza.  
\- Era il minimo che potessi fare. –  
   
\- La prossima volta che ti trasformerai – iniziò, tirandogli delicatamente una ciocca dei capelli che gli accarezzavano il retro del collo. – La prossima volta che ti trasformerai, non lasciarmi sola. –  
Klaus rimase in silenzio ad osservarla, a studiare la piega delle sue labbra, il rossore che ancora le adornava le guance e gli occhi limpidi e bassi. Le accarezzò la testa curva, schiacciata dal peso della maledizione e della vergogna, ed esalò un sospiro.  
\- Hai la mia parola, tesoro. –  
Caroline rialzò il capo e, finalmente, sorrise, prima di rannicchiarsi ancor più vicina all’ibrido.  
   
   
   
Nell’armadio, non rimaneva alcuna traccia del mostro: c’era solo un uomo con il collo piegato in modo innaturale e un ammasso di vestiti, stampelle e calcinacci che il giorno dopo Rebekah Mikaelson (con il trucco sfatto, i capelli scompigliati e il vestito arricciato da una notte più lunga - _e, oh, così più piacevole!_ \- del previsto) sarebbe stata costretta a ripulire.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

 **Epilogo**

   
   
   
\- Klaus! – gridò furiosa, allontanando il naso umido del lupo dal suo volto. – Non ho più otto anni, puoi. Anche. Andartene – esclamò, scadendo ogni sillaba e accompagnando ogni parola con una spinta al corpo del lupo nel vano tentativo di farlo precipitare giù dal letto che aveva occupato con il suo naso umido e le sue zampe sporche di terra e _ugh_. O almeno farlo muovere. Se fosse riuscita a farlo allontanare, Caroline avrebbe potuto ritenersi soddisfatta. Ovviamente il lupo si limitò a osservarla con sufficienza e _aveva inarcato un sopracciglio? Era un ghigno quello? Ugh! Lo odiava quando faceva così!_  
Caroline si lasciò ricadere sul materasso con uno sbuffo frustrato e il lupo non attese neanche un istante per poggiarle il muso sulla pancia e chiudere gli occhi.  
\- Non è divertente essere svegliati da qualcosa di umido che ti si strofina contro la guancia – borbottò, grattandogli distrattamente la pelle dietro le orecchie. Il lupo si limitò ad uggiolare qualcosa che forse era una replica oltraggiata o un commento sagace. O forse era solo un: _buonanotte, tesoro._  
Caroline decise che l’ultima ipotesi le piaceva di più e _non_ perché non prevedeva nessuna risposta da parte sua.  
Si addormentò con le dita intrecciate al pelo del lupo e un sorriso sereno ad illuminarle il volto, seminascosto nel cuscino.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Livia, ma non dovresti star scrivendo il terzo capitolo di C'era una volta o altra roba? è una domanda che faremo tutti finta di non porci, che è meglio. Anche il: Livia, ma non dovresti star studiando? è un argomento su cui glisseremo allegramente.  
> \- E' tutto nato perché ho un debole per wolf!Klaus e, evidentemente, anche per Caroline bambina.  
> \- Giuro che è l'ultima volta che rompo con la tiritera dei mostri e blablabla. Avete la mia parola.


End file.
